rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
LayEd Herald (PC)
* Name: Herald * Race: Human (Galeb-Klek) * Discipline: Weaponsmith 2 = Description = Herald is tall and slender with a stout physique, as befits a Galeb-Klek. He has a ruddy blond mustache with a similar blond tuft of hair midline on his scalp. Herald fancies himself as a "Wordsmith" as well as a weaponsmith, and he is a bit of a grammar/spelling nazi. In another lifetime, he may have been a draconic editor for a college newspaper (with an English major). Herald often has his name confused with the name "Harold" in Throalic documents. This irks him to no end. = Stats = Attributes * Strength 14/6 (13 base, +1 for Galeb-Klek) ** Carrying Capacity/Lifting Capacity 125/250 lbs * Dexterity 13/6 * Toughness 14/6 * Perception 18/7 * Willpower 10/5 * Charisma 10/5 Combat Stats * Initiative Step 3 (6 - 3 for Armor) * Movement 60/30 * Physical Defense 7 * Spell Defense 10 * Social Defense 6 * Physical Armor 10 (5 points from Body Shield) * Mystic Armor 0 Health and Recovery * Wound Threshold 10 * Unconsciousness Rating 28 (33) * Death Rating 36 (42) * Recovery Tests 3 per day (Toughness Step 6) Karma * Current Karma: 13 * Karma Maximum: 40 * Karma Die: d8 (Step 5) = Talents = Discipline Talents: * Forge Blade 3 (Perception) = Step 10 * Steel Thought 2 (Willpower) = Step 7 * Weapon History 1 (Perception) = Step 8 * Haggle 2 (Charisma) = Step 7 Core Talents: * Melee Weapons 3 (Dexterity) = Step 9 * Karma Ritual 2 * Durability (6/5) 1 Support Talents: * Shield Charge 1 (Strength) = Step 7 Versatility Talents: * Versatility 3 * Spellcasting 1 (Perception) = Step 8 * Thread Weaving (Wizardry) 1 (Perception) = Step 8 * Read and Write Magic 1 (Perception) = Step 8 = Skills = Knowledge: * Ancient Written Languages 1 * Pre-Scourge History 1 Artisan: * Calligraphy 1 Languages: * Native: Human (Galeb-Klek dialect) * Throalic Dwarven * Read/Write Languages 3 ** Throalic (Dwarf) ** Sperethiel (Elf) ** Galeb-Klek (Human) General: * Trading 1 (Charisma) = Step 6 = Gear = * 338 Silver * Large Sack * Grimoire * Hardened Leather Armor (5/0, -1 Init) * Body Shield (5/0, -2 Init) "The Anvil" * Broadsword (STR+8 Damage Step) "The Hammer" * Grappling Hook * Calligraphy Tools (Ink, Stylus, Travel Paper) = Legend Point Log = * Episode 1 Despairthought = +655 LP * Versatility Rank 1 = -100 LP * Versatility Rank 2 = -200 LP * Steel Thought Rank 1 = -100 LP * Spellcasting Rank 1 = -100 LP * Thread Weaving (Wizardry) Rank 1 = -100 LP * Karma Ritual 9 points = -54 LP (1 LP) * Knocking on H'levain's Door (Journal) = +100 LP * Episode 2 Breaking the Siege = +450 LP * On Forging the Heartblade (Journal) = +100 LP * Versatility Rank 3 = -300 LP * Read and Write Magic Rank 1 = -100 LP * Steel Thought Rank 2 = -200 LP * Karma Ritual 10 points = -50 LP * Episode 3 The Great (Branch) Library of Throal = +690 LP * Haggle Rank 1 = -100 LP * Haggle Rank 2 = -200 LP * Durability Rank 1 = -100 LP * Shield Charge Rank 1 = -100 LP * Weapon History Rank 1 = -100 LP = Journals = * Knocking on H'levain's Door * On Forging the Heartblade * The Happiest Place on Earth